Kel-Tec KSG-12
KSG-12 ('''K'el-Tec S'hot '''G'un '''12 Gauge)'' is a cash point pump-action shotgun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview The KSG-12 is a bullpup-style pump-action combat shotgun which is fed with 15 rounds of 12 gauge ammunition. It is light and very useful in close quarter combat. Advantages *Powerful in close range *Light weight *Cheap *High magazine capacity for a shotgun *Can be fired when reloading Disadvantages *Takes very long time to reload when the shotgun runs dry *Low rate of fire (pump action) *Useless at long range *Low knockback power *Low stun power *Cannot be fired in water *Purchasable only by cash points Tips Normal matches Zombie Mods *It costs and does the same damage as Winchester M1887. *Rate of fire of KSG-12 is a bit faster than Benelli M3 but lower than M1887. *High magazine size and can be fired while reloading. Very suitable for engaging multiple enemies. *Low reserve ammunition. Avoid wasting the gauges. *Light as Benelli M4 and Double-barreled shotgun in term of weight. *15 shots of KSG-12 can deal 1050 ~ 2100 damages to zombies. *Has low knockback, similar to Daewoo USAS-12. *This weapon is less recommended when facing a Host or Origin Regular zombie due to Berserk Skill unless if you're far away. Events South Korea The Gold Edition was added into Code Box on May 3, 2012. Japan This weapon is added into the game since 18 January 2012. The Gold variants is added since 16 May 2012. Singapore/Malaysia This weapon is released alongside with Kart on July 18, 2012. It was added into the code box on 24 October 2012. Comparison with Benelli M3 :Main article: Benelli M3 Advantages *Lighter (-5%) *Higher clip size (+7) *Faster rate of fire (+4%) *Can be enhanced Neutral *Pump-action *Same ammunition (12 Gauge) *Same reserved ammo (32) Disadvantages *More expensive (+$1100) *Higher recoil (+7%) *Lower damage (-8%) Comparison to Winchester M1887 :Main article: Winchester M1887 Advantages *Higher clip size (+7) *Lighter (-5%) *Lower recoil (-11%) Neutral *Same ammunition (12 Gauge) *Same damage (70) *Same reserved ammo (32) *Can be enhanced Disadvantages *Slower rate of fire (-4%) *Lower knockback Comparison to Daewoo USAS-12 :Main article: USAS-12 Advantages *Higher firing rate *Lighter *Lower Recoil Neutral *Same Ammo Type (12 Gauge) *Low Knockback Disadvantages *Lower ammo (-5) Gallery KSG-12 File:Ksg12_viewmodel.png|View model File:Ksg12.gif|Shoot and reload animations File:Ksg12_worldmodel.png|World model Cs assault0095.jpg|In-game screenshot 120718112905_SGCSO KSG.jpg|Promotional poster Militia ksg12.jpg|A Midwest Militia member armed with a KSG-12 File:Ksg12_hud.png|HUD icon uTkBjLRBnoA Firing sound Draw sound Reload sound KSG-12 Enhanced Editions Expert File:Ksg12_viewmodel_expert.png|View model File:Ksg12v6_worldmodel.png|World model Cs italy 20120306 2119140.jpg|In-game screenshot Master File:Ksg12_viewmodel_master.png|View model File:Ksg12v8_worldmodel.png|World model Cs italy 20120218 2005540.jpg|In-game screenshot lbYycLxCv_k KSG-12 Gold Edition KSG-12 Gold Edition is lighter than the original version by 2% and can be obtained randomly from Code Box only. File:Ksg12g_viewmodel.png|View model 9007813435102798.jpg|In-game screenshot File:Ksg12g_worldmodel.png|World model KSG12_Gold7.jpg|SEAL wielding KSG-12 Gold File:Ksg12g_hud.png|HUD icon ksg.jpg 4a9pmdxoI50 Trivia A bullet shell was heard instead of a shotgun shell when it ejects an empty shell. External links *KSG-12 at Wikipedia *KSG12 at Japanese Counter-Strike Online Wiki Category:Shotgun Category:12G user Category:American weapons Category:Bullpup firearms Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Close range weapons Category:Pump Shotguns Category:Cash weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Combat Shotguns Category:Code box items